A Melody of Courage
by TCONilhilm
Summary: Before she became Agent 4, she was a very different squid. In a way Marie really brought out the best of her as she learned to get past her fears and anxieties to help her idol. Agent 4 was not Melody, her two lives had to be kept apart or her mind wouldn't be able to keep up, and yet... she always thought back and smiled on that first step to jump threw that grate in the square.


A few notes before reading!

1) This work is marked as complete, but if people enjoy it enough I do have more ideas I will write for it!

2) The version of Calamari Inkantation I use is from the lyrical song done by Man on the Internet

3) My version of who Agent 4 might be, if the story continues she'll have more attributes added when she's in different scenarios.

More detailed explanations at the end hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _She was on_ _Arowana Mall, maining her dualies, she was the last one in the center and her team was super jumping. She just had to survive for a few more seconds and they could win the turf war!_

 _Dodging to the side she glared and fired at one of the enemy squids, smirking when she splatted them. She could already hear the jump, yes- she had done it!_

" _Melodyyyy!" Her teammate but have been calling to thank her, grinning she turned to face the other squid to let out a happy cry before she realized the other squid was going to crash into her. Eyes widening she tried to dodge but the other crashed into her making everything go back._

"Melody! Melody get up already!"

The inkling snapped awake with a gasp and looked around in a panic, what just happened?! She blinked before looking over at her green inkling, his tentacles pulled back to keep them out of the way, who was looking down annoyed.

"Geeze, you say I always make you late. Yet here you are oversleeping like a dutz! Did you forget today was the splatfest?!" The boy seemed annoyed as Melody's eyes widened and she leapt out of her bed.

"Oh squid I'm so sorry Percy! My alarm must have not gone off!" She cried in a panic as she rushed around the room trying to get ready.

Melody was a yellow inkling, with a short style hairdo, she was never one to enjoy her tentacles moving to much in anything. Quickly throwing on a loose tee, shorts and her favorite sneakers she grabbed her lucky music note pendant and hurried outside to where Percy was waiting tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Ahhhh I'm ready!" She whined panting as she tried to make sure nothing looked to messy. "Squid im so sorry Percy!"

"God stop with the apologizing already! You know how I hate that." he snapped, Melody wilted at this making the other sigh, grabbing her hand he pulled her off grumbling. "Just come on already! We gotta sign up and be grateful I even came to get you. I could have just left you for another team. God knows their better than you at these." He started to rant as Melody sighed and kept her head down as they walked.

Percy was from a really popular family, they had been splatfest winners time and time again. Everyone wanted to be close with him and his sister to try to get as good as they where.

Melody wasn't like that, but sometimes she wished she was. Having grown up as Percy's neighbor they were friends to put it lightly. She never tried to get the other to help her, and she knew Percy appreciated it, but on the downside he easily grew frustrated with her, she slacked behind compared to his natural skill.

"Well, hey maybe this time will be different Percy! I've been practicing really hard for this splatfest, I'm gonna be using my dualies!" He gave her a side look that said he didn't quite believe her but just huffed.

"Fine, but it better be. I'm getting tired of carrying you Melody. If you freeze up even once like you did last time I'm not gonna save you!" She flinched at that and sighed looking away gripping her pendant.

"I understand Percy, I'm gonna do my best." Melody said weakly.

"Well we both know your best is okay." He grumbled, yeah it was rude but Percy felt like it needed to be said. Melody was his… friend! And sometimes it just drove him crazy how she fell behind, she either got spooked like a clown fish or just locked up completely! It was impossible to work with her when it happened. Not to mention she lived in the past.

Glancing over to Melody he frowned seeing her play with the music note pendant she wore, the girl had gotten it from Marie at her first splatfest before they all moved over to Inkopolis Square. She seemed to be obsessed with becoming some kind of singer or even a DJ but Percy severely doubted it would happen, she couldn't even stand behind a group of people without loosing her voice or freezing up.

"Alright we're here." He grumbled stepping through the gates to the square. Melody blinked and smiled before pulling her hand away from his making him blink and quickly close his hand pulling it to his side.

"Let's go then! We gotta sign up and then get ready!" They hurried over to the terminals and choose their teams, the splatfest where always different. It was fun, but also pretty stressful sometimes. This time it was cake vs ice cream. Her and Percy were going ice cream with Marina!

"Okay, come on let's get our gear, and will you please put on something else then that pendant? You don't even use the sneak boost it gives you." He grumbled, his mood worsening as her's plummeted from the joy she had just been expressing.

"P-percy you know I can't do that…" Melody said worried, her good mood gone as she grabbed her chest holding the pendant tightly "It's my lucky charm, I can't do anything without it." She said weakly

"Well you can't do much with it either." he grumbled as she teared and looked away.

"You don't mean that…" She said weakly as she turned away "C-can we just go please?" Percy sighed and rubbed his head grumbling

"Fine. But believe me that pendant isn't lucky! If anything it brings you bad luck." he snapped as he stormed off. Melody stumbling before rushing to catch up

"W-wait for me!" She whined not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

The splatfest was on, the night was young and the lights were blaring, Melody let out a nervous breath as Pearl and Marina took the stage and started to sing once the game was on. Moving into the stage she looked over at Percy who was glaring with his 'game face' letting out a breath she swallowed as the countdown started.

Her heart was racing, oh god maybe she wasn't ready for this.

When the match was called she ran off with the others panic rising as the weight of having to win a splatfest crashing down on her.

Pulling out her Dark Tetra Dualies trying to force it down she quickly started to ink everything around her with her main, throwing out an auto bomb over a wall she followed after Percy to cover his back.

She knew he didn't need help with him manning his Luna Blaster but her anxiety wouldn't be any better if she was on the other side of the map as him.

It was only thirty seconds before they encountered the other team and Melody ended up dodging to the side and hiding as Percy splatted everything, flinching when the other snapped at her in annoyance.

"Just start inking the center already Melody!"

"R-right!" She squeaked, turning to a squid and darting off, flanking his left she threw out another autobomb before inking the floor around them. Forcing her legs to keep moving when the other inklings came back, Percy yelling at her when she messed up or got splatted. By the end of the game they had won but Melody was already exhausted.

Panting as she leaned against a wall she tried to catch her bearings.

God she forgot how stressful turf war was.

Percy moved over and punched her arm making her squeak and grab it looking hurt "W-what was that for?"

"You're freezing up again Melody." he growled, "how many times do I have to keep warning you about that? You're gonna get splatted like crazy if you can't get a hold of yourself!"

"Percy you know I don't mean to." She whimpered, she always did this… god why was she so bad at everything?!

"It doesn't matter if you don't mean to I'm not gonna keep saving you every time you hesitate in a match. Especially not a splatfest." he snapped making her tear up

"I-I'm sorry Percy… maybe we should be on different teams for the splatfest. At least I won't be holding you back…" She looked away as Percy blinked in surprise.

"Huh- wait no-"

"Don't Percy." She sniffed "I am weak, I've been messing up a lot and you can't keep saving me. Don't worry… I'll just- go watch Marina until I can stick with a team." She said weakly before rushing off before she started to cry.

"No- Melody!" He reached out for her but only grabbed air, he looked worried, he hadn't actually meant to drive her away! He just wanted to make her see what she was doing was dangerous! And now he made everything worse… He needed to go after her and apologize!

…

But his pride wouldn't let him.

He had a reason for being harsh on her, she was just- so frail! Sometimes he felt like if you even flicked her with water she'd pop and hide for the rest of the day. Sure it upset her but at least when she listened she didn't get hurt! Seeing her runoff was hard, he wanted to move after and explain he was just keeping Melody safe!

But he had a splatfest to win, especially with his sister fighting on the opposite team. Percy grit his teeth as his hands curled and he glared at the floor.

"At least she won't be getting splatted in the square." he said quietly before moving off to join another match.

Melody ended up away from everything going on, behind the terminal under Off the Hook's stage she sat against a wall feeling miserable about herself. Grabbing her pendant she looked at it and rubbed a thumb over the surface weakly.

It was a treble clef that was a light grey before fading into a soft green color at the bottom. Marie had been handing them out during the autobots vs decepticons splatfest, only a handful was given out during her songs and Melody had managed to grab the last one. She swore that Marie even looked at her too! It was the best moment of her life…

And after they won the splatfest Melody was positive the pendant was a lucky charm, she never left house without it.

"I want to be something… someone, even if it's just to one person." She whimpered, why was she so weak? She couldn't even make Percy happy…

Quickly rubbing her eyes she let out a breath before quietly singing Calamari Inkantation to herself. Pearl and Marina where nice but… she loved the squid sisters, and nothing would ever be able to replace them in her heart.

" _Now we must be strong, together we will sing this song, and you can sing along~ Callie Marie, we're one and two and you make three. So sing harmony and together we shall see together where we belong."_

Closing her eyes Melody smiled as she sang quietly, every since she first heard that song it had been her favorite. It kept her from locking up when she could hear it, those last few battles in the splatfest when it was blaring… she could dominate during those times, actually splatting others- getting off specials!

But now that Pearl and Marina where there… she didn't have that rush when she couldn't hear their songs.

Marie and Callie had new jobs, she hadn't seen them in interviews together for a while now. They… they were still the squid sisters right?

With her voice shaking at the thought of never hearing the squid sisters live again she was cut off by laughter. Snapping up in surprise, and a passing thought that someone else had been singing as well but suddenly cut off, she got up seeing two inklings heading towards her. Tensing as she recognizing them.

Kyle and Ashley.

The pair where Percy's 'friends' but unlike her they just wanted to be a high rank like him. And considering he chose to hang out with a low rank like her…

Well neither of them liked her very much.

Ashley had the side hairdo with one tentacle shaved, while Kyle had the mirrored hairdo for the guys. The pair where to peas in the pod, peas they disliked her more then how much she disliked peas. To make matters worse they were both on team cake with Pearl.

"Oooh? Hey Ash take a look at this." Kyle said with a mocking grin as Melody flinched and tried to glare at them "Seems we got a loner and a drop out of the splatfest!" Ashley laughed as Melody tried to keep a steady face.

"I'm not that surprised, maybe Percy finally snapped at her and she got the point. Someone like you shouldn't be spending time with someone like him."

"N-nothing like that happened. I'm just sitting out for a bit! I-I'm no drop out!" Melody put on a brave face but it was put up with cracks, the others saw and just grinned at her going to rip it apart.

"Well then, how long have you been sitting here huh? I think it's been a while." Ashley walked up and flicked Melody on the forehead "I saw Percy just a few minutes ago! He looked happy walking out of a game, obviously winning it with ease without you holding him back." Melody blinked in shock before looking hurt.

"H-he did?" She… she knew he'd keep playing but- was he really happy without her around?

"Yeah he did." Kyle hummed smirking at her, he leaned forward as she looked away "Aww what's the sad look for?" His voice morphing to mock concern "It's not his fault he always has to carry you."

"I'm surprised he kept it up for so long, I mean, he's such promising guy, I have no doubt he'll go on to be famous when we're all older. Why he keeps you around who knows." Ashley sighed flicking her hair behind her.

Melody felt her face turn red at the words, no- she wasn't gonna cry in front of these two! She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Turning away she huffed.

"W-well I'm not listening! I know that Percy is my friend," She swallowed at the other two going silent "And you know what?" She turned to both of them with a weak glare "I-I'm not gonna let you two just- bully me like this! I care- about Percy as a friend! Not as some high level splatter. S-so that's why he hangs out with me and not you!" Crossing her arms she looked away "So you- you know what?" She stuttered out, "Just- get out of here! Go fight some more battles for cake, ice cream is gonna win anyways!"

She hoped that the other two's silence was an answer, though after a few moments she lost her nerve. Swallowing she turned to look over at them before Ashley was in her face making her yelp. The other had a dark glare as she sneered at her.

"First off. Percy is not your friend, don't even say that cause we all know it's a lie. He spends time with you cause he pities you!" Melody lost her voice to the others anger, swallowing she felt regret for ever speaking up about it "So if you really think he's your friend you need to go pull your head out of the clouds you wimp!" Ashley's voice was full of spite as Melody swallowed and felt her hands shaking, Ashley had never gotten so mad before… even Kyle seemed surprised.

"Whoa- hey Ash she's just trying to get under your-" His eyes widened as Ashley cut him off as well.

"Shut up already Kyle! God do I have to do everything for you?!" She snapped glaring at him before turning back to a now terrified Melody, Ash looked down to see her gripping her pendant and grinned as she grabbed the cord and ripped it off the others neck. "You always have this thing, what is it important?" She jeered as Melody cried out in panic.

"No! No give that back!" She reached out to try to grab it back only for Ashley to step back and grin at this.

"So it is important! Well- I don't think leeches like you should deserve nice things, especially ones you're attached to."

"NO! Ashley please I need that!" Melody said as tears welled up and fell trying to regain her lost pendant. Kyle seemed taken aback by the tears and looked nervous.

"Hey- Ash maybe you should quit-"

"What you're on her side now? Is that it Kyle?!

"No- of course not! But- we might get in trouble…" He grimaced and looked away from Ashley as she snarled at him.

"You're so pathetic sometimes! Who would ever defend her." She shoved Melody away as the other slipped and fell on her butt with a flinch. She looked up in the other in desperation and sorrow.

"Please Ashley- just give it back!" Her voice cracked making Kyle flinch, he didn't like this anymore.

"Ashley enough is enough. Come on just drop the thing and let's get back to the splatfest." He grabbed his friend as Ashley broke out of his grip and groaned.

"God- Kyle I never knew you were so lame." She snapped, looking down to the pendant before glancing to the side with a glare. She paused before huffing "You know what?" Looking at both of them she tossed the pendant in her hand before huffing.

"If you want it back so bad go get it!" She snapped before chucking it towards the covered grate that lead to god knows where.

"Ashley!" Kyle said in shock as Melody screamed in fear and ran after it. She jumped and tried to grab it but it fell threw her hands and into the grate vanishing from sight.

"No- No NO This can't- this can't be happening!" Melody screamed as she grabbed the grate with tears pouring out of her eyes "Please- please no I need that! No-" Cutting herself off on a choked sob she started to bawl over the grate.

Kyle looked sick at this, he took a step back making Ashley, who had been grinning look over.

"God what's with the face? Kyle this is gold!" She cried out laughing. Kyle looked at her before shaking his head.

"No- no that's awful. I'm not being apart of this any more, I have lines I wont cross Ashley!" he snapped before hurrying off leaving the other surprised.

Ashley blinked before glancing over to the sobbing Melody, she frowned before glaring "It's your fault Kyle left you know! Now I gotta clean up your mess!" She didn't wait another moment before hurrying off after Kyle to get away from the scene.

Melody didn't notice, nor did she care. She couldn't stop crying over her lost pendant, it meant the whole _world_ to her! And now it was somewhere at the bottom of this stupid hole!

"I-I want to wake up… please- this has to be another nightmare.. I can't lose that! Please- please someone just wake me up!" She sobbed out, no one responded, the music and screams of the Splatfest drowned it all out, no one noticed her or her despair.

But she noticed it all, the music and screams turned from a chorus of excitement to a melody of despair. Taunting her for losing the thing she most adored, grabbing her head as she hunched over she choked on her voice, squeezing her eyes tight she tried to block everything out but it was just so **loud**.

" _And come what may, they'll never ever take away our bright shining day 'cause we know we can do anything. And now we must be strong…"_

The world had been picking up around her, trying to drive her mad before a soft voice broke threw it making her stop with a harsh breath. Looking up she glanced around her in confusion when she found no one close to her. That… that song?

Swallowing as she felt her tears start again, it reminded her of her pendant… oh god it was really gone. Yet… that voice… was so familiar.

"And now we must be strong.." She said quietly before looking down into the grate, it… it had fallen through, but- she could go threw grates in her squid form. On the other side… was her pendant.

"I- I want to be strong." Melody said with a cracking voice, "For everyone, for myself… maybe- if I go down I can find what I need to do." Swallowing as she looked down into the darkness she pushed herself up with a grunt, her knees where skinned from the jump and pressing on the grate and her hands hurt… but-

Melody swallowed as her body started to shake, she was scared…. So scared of what could happen. Even so, she had to- no, she needed to get that pendant back!

"Y-you can do this. It's Splatfest! No one will notice… one… missing… inkling…" her voice broke again, swallowing she took a step back and prepared to jump in moving to drop into her squid form a voice broke out scaring her into crashing into the floor.

"Melody!" She snapped up in panic and horror, what if it was Ashley again? Please she couldn't take any more. "Melody where are you!?" The voice called out again, sounding almost desperate?

Pausing she got up to her knees and looked over, that voice…

"Percy?" She said weakly in surprise, he… he wouldn't come looking for her would he? It was such an important time for him, you could never even get him away from the games…

"Melody this isn't funny okay?! I need you to come out!" He sounded scared… Melody felt awful, had she done that by vanishing? She didn't mean to…

Biting her lip she looked down at the grate, she… she didn't want to leave without her pendant but- sighing she got up holding herself, she couldn't bring herself to make Percy worry.

"I'm- I'm gonna come back. Tomorrow, and- and I'll be strong and go down there, I'm going to get my pendant from Marie back." Melody was going to do it even if it killed her. Getting up she stumbled away grimacing at the scratches on her knees being smart in protest.

Even so, she walked off, stepping out back into the crowd looking around "P-percy!" She called out, god her voice had cracked her from sobbing, and she was getting a headache.

"Melody!" She smiled weakly as the other sprinted up to her and caught his breath "You- scared me! Where on earth did you go?! I thought you were staying near the stage!" He looked relieved but his voice had hints of anger, it made her flinch as Percy's expression dropped "Just… what happened? Kyle cut me off heading into a game and told me you needed help."

"Kyle… said that?" She said surprised, looking down in thought she frowned. She never thought… "I…" She looked away, everything came back and just made her tear up again.

"I don't wanna talk about it here Percy, please… I wanna go home tonight." Melody whimpered. Percy seemed surprised and paused, he didn't want to leave the splatfest but… taking another look at her he knew what he had to do.

"I'll take you home okay? You can explain on the way back." He moved over and gently put an arm on her shoulder. Melody looked up in surprise.

"Y-you'd really leave the splatfest for me?" She couldn't believe it as he looked away sighing.

"I… I've won enough games to get all the super sea snails I wanted. Right now I just, want to make up for before. I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't push you I know you can do so much, I just… want to see you succeed in the way I know you can. Can you forgive me?" He looked over to her with a somber look. Melody looked at him in shock before looking down, moving to grip her pendant before pausing, nothing was there… right.

"Of course I can." She said softly "I know why you do it. Even if it hurts sometimes, I always trust you Percy… but can we please head home? I… I need to rest."

"Yeah- right let's go." he said gently leading her off. He looked at her worried as she took in a shaky breath, heading towards the subway cause it was too dark to travel by foot. Melody rubbed her face trying to clean herself up.

"I'll start from when I headed out… just- don't get too angry please?"

"I'll do my best, but I need to know why you have all these scrapes."

As they both walked away a head poked through the grate watching them leave. Satisfied the girl was in safe hands now the squid vanished again heading off. They had work to do, and the splatfest would be over soon. Holding the familiar pendant close they darted for their base, hoping the other would show up to claim the lost item soon.

* * *

"Those two did what?!" Percy screamed angrily as Melody flinched and pulled her knees to her chest. The subway was empty since splatfest was still going, so Percy didn't try to limit his volume. "I'll cut those sons of a fish's!" He growled as Melody grimaced

"Percy come on, there's no need for that language."

"No need?! They knew I wasn't there and tormented you! I don't care if Kyle went to find me afterwards he's just as guilty as Ashley is! Just- ARHG!" Percy punched the window making Melody hid her head in her knees.

"Those two crossed a line they can't come back from! How dare they do anything to you!" He was trying not to scream knowing Melody hated it but at the same time he was just so- so angry!

Ashley and Kyle where the biggest thorns in his side ever since he had started going to public school. Clinging onto him like leeches trying to see what his family was all about. Well frankly he hated all of it! He didn't want to be known by a name he hadn't done anything for yet! He had to make his mark on the world first before he could be someone famous, not ride off his family!

But those two didn't see to understand that concept and just kept bugging him! Kyle at least understood when he wanted to be alone but Ashley…

Oh that stupid fish.

Percy hated Ashley with every drop of ink in his body, she picked on Melody, clung to him nonstop, and was just the most insufferable squid he had ever had the displeasure of meeting!

And this was the last straw! Not only did she hurt Melody, she took her pendant and threw it away! He knew he said to get rid of it but he also would never force her! At least he had a heart somewhere in his body, more than what Ashley had.

"Melody I swear I'm gonna help you find that pendant." His voice was sudden and honestly scared her as she snapped over in surprise.

"Y-You are? But-"

"No buts, I can't let this slide when they did it because of me. I'm going to help and we can find it together." Melody paused at this and looked over to him, he looked serious and yet…

She wanted to do this alone, something inside her just told her she wouldn't be strong if she didn't do this on her own.

"Thank you Percy." She said softly trying to pick her words wisely "But I know you can't do that,"

She raised a hand as Percy tried to cut her off "your family always celebrates the winner of the splatfest the day after. Don't worry about me and spend that time with your family, after that you can help but tomorrow I have to look alone."

He looked very much against it but knew she was right, his family wouldn't even let him escape when it happened.

"Carp… you're right, okay… maybe I can't help tomorrow but the day after I wont leave your side alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder as she paused and smiled at him.

"Of course Percy. Thank you for caring about me…"

"You know I care you dope… you're my friend."

"And you're mine, thank you for helping me home." She said softly leaning against him, he looked over but didn't move to keep her stable.

"It's the least I could do after being so awful today."

"I don't think you were awful, you're always stressed during the splatfest."

"Stressed doesn't mean lash out at you… now rest your voice. It's been cracking nearly every sentence since we got on the tram." He chided softly, Melody frowned but complied, not moving from his shoulder as she sighed and closed her eyes.

The rest of the train ride passed in peace and quiet, the pair taking comfort from the other, as the remains of the screams and blasting music faded Percy closed his eyes as well as they took in the silence.

* * *

Once they both arrived back in their neighborhood Percy walked Melody home and helped her inside. "See you in two days okay?" He said softly watching her "Make sure to clean up your scrapes and just stay off your knees okay?" She smiled at him.

"I will, promise. See you later okay Percy? I'll text you sometime tomorrow to let you know Im still alive." The joke was weak but it got him to smirk.

"You better, night Melody."

"Night Percy."

The door shut and both of them went their separate ways, Melody going up to her bed and collapsing right away covering her face. Grabbing her pillow she sighed and curled up to it, tomorrow was a new day…

"I gotta be ready… I gotta do this." She said weakly as she looked down, squeezing her eyes shut she sighed and pulled the blanket over her head. "Tomorrow you're gonna start getting stronger." No matter where something may lead her, she was going to do it somehow.

She… she had to.

* * *

The next day she woke up with a yelp to her phone going off, panting as she grabbed it she sighed and ended the alarm "S-so now it goes off… figures my phone wants me to have a heart attack." she grumbled throwing it behind her. Sitting up as she hugged her pillow her mood plummeted as she realized yesterday hadn't been a dream. Gripping her chest in a weak motion to find her pendant she sighed and got out of bed dragging her blanket with her.

Getting ready for the day she grumbled to herself as she bandaged up her knees and palms to make sure nothing got in them while she was looking. Looking in the mirror she grumbled at this, god she looked like some kind of athlete. But with how much she'd be running around it would be worth it.

Slapping her cheeks she took in a breath, grabbing her phone and a kelp bar that she shoved into her mouth she ran out of her home glaring. She was going to find her pendant!

Running towards the square she blocked everything out besides what she needed to see, jumping over benches and sliding down the rail of the metro. She had the skills for being a great splatter, but her anxieties kept her back from doing it around other people.

Finally arriving at the square she started to walk forward to where the grate was, nothing was going to stop her this time-

"Whoa wait a minute! We got breaking news Marina!"

"Huh? What's going on Pearl?"

The voices of off the hook caught her ear as she blinked and looked over to the scream with every other inkling around.

"The great zapfish has gone missing!"

"What?!" Marina's shock echoed throughout the whole square, as inklings started to talk in shock and worry.

"Yeah, it vanished after everyone crashed for the splatfest last night! It's so crazy- HOLD IT!" Peal screamed making everyone jump again "We just got even more breaking news!"

"Oh carp what now?"

"Callie from the squid sisters has gone missing!"

"OH KELP WHAT?!" Once again Marina mirrored the square, inklings started to scream at this as others quickly sent messages out in panic.

Melody's mouth had fallen open at the news, Callie- the Callie was missing?! Where could she have gone? What would Marie be doing?!

"I think I'm gonna faint." She said shakily as she put a hand on her head, everyone was running and being loud around her and she couldn't take it. With the news report just white noise to her, she ran off to the grate and leaned against the wall next to it panting, she had to get ahold of herself! "O-oohhh oh no."

She was going to blackout but something caught her attention, looking over confused she realized there was ink around the grate that wasn't there before. Stumbling over she bent down and frowned, taking a deep breath she rubbed her face before looking into the grate. Right- the reason she had come to the square today!

"Come on Melody." She groaned grabbing her head "You gotta- just jump in!" She did not jump in.

It took her about twenty minutes.

At minute nineteen she was lying against the wall completely out of steam, she was looking off at the sky wondering why she couldn't do this. Every time she got close her body seized and she couldn't take a step further! She… she wanted her pendant back…

Right?

"Of- of course I do!" She chided herself, standing up she grabbed her head and groaned before glaring "Come on Melody! Enough is enough just go!"

Not letting herself think she ran forward and jumped towards the grate changing to her squid form. Her eyes widened as she fell threw and her eyes shone with excitement, she- she did it!

Though the excitement vanished when she hit the floor and got dragged off in some current of some kind, it wasn't water, thankfully, but she was being pulled off somewhere.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A group of Inklings paused heading towards the gates to sign up for a turf war and paused as a girl scratched her head.

"Uh… did you guys hear something?"

* * *

Melody was eventually spat out onto another grate somewhere, she quickly went back to inkling form before she fell threw again shaking. Tears where in her eyes as she tried to calm down after that huge emotional crash she had just gone threw.

Looking around as she kept shivering she noticed she was… someplace far away from her usual home. It looked to be… oh geeze she didn't even know. Stepping off the grate she looked over at movement before her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my _carp_." She squeaked as the other turned around.

Marie, the _Marie_ one of the squid sisters- _was standing right in front of her!_

"Oh- I didn't know if you were going to show up." She was in a kimono and holding a traditional parasol. She smiled at her and Melody was sure her heart stopped. "I'm glad you managed to get here. You seemed frozen back at the square."

Melody's mouth dropped open as Marie ticked up an eyebrow "Uh… are you okay there? I was hoping to talk to you but…" She looked away before smirking at Melody's squeak, worked every time.

"W-wait- no wait I talk can! I mean- I can talk!" Oh god she was humiliating herself in front of her idol.

"Take your time kid, I can tell you had a rough time moving through the system." Marie chuckled, Melody looked down the grate and shivered stepping even further away from it.

"What- was that? I… I couldn't stop at all."

"Oh don't worry, it was just a small invention created to help people get to Octo Canyon quickly. It has a pump that blast ink to carry you down the pipes so you're not swimming yourself. It saves a good ten minute swim." Marie chuckled, it was made just a year or so ago, it sure did help a lot.

Melody should have asked about Octo Canyon, she had never heard of a place before. At least not that she could remember. Instead she focused on the machine and wilted.

"Oh no… I dropped something really important to me in there! Will… will I be able to find it?" If her pendant was gone her heart was going to break…

Marie just smiled at her "Something important huh? It wouldn't happen to be this would it?" Reaching behind her she pulled out a familiar looking pendant. Melody perked up and ran over to her gasping.

"My pendant! It's safe of thank you! Thank you so much!" She went to grab it before stopping and quickly pulling her hands back making Marie blink in surprise "I-I can have it back right..?" She said weakly looking at the other "I mean- it's yours… I got it from you during a splatfest."

Marie frowned slightly, this girl really was a doormat, especially from what she heard last night. "Hm… I suppose it was mine at first, but I gave these out to my team so they'd remember im always behind them with my songs." Letting the pendant sway Marie thought before smiling "How about, you tell my your name and I'll give it back."

Melody seemed surprised at this before blushing, oh right- she was talking to Marie! Oh god it was hitting her now.

"M-my name? Oh geeze uh… my-my name is Melody! It's an honor to meet you Marie."

"Well then, nice to see you actually know me." Marie grinned tossing the pendant to her "For some reason kids from the plaza only seem to know Off the Hook. Their not bad but… well I think the Squid Sisters are better."

Melody quickly grabbed her pendant and held it to her heart letting out a relieved breath. She had it back… thank god.

"I… I can't thank you enough for this, but- how did you have it? How did you know I was coming here?" Melody was grateful, but she was also quiet lost about it all. She hoped to get some answers…

"Oh well that's simple. I heard what happened to you last night, with those other two squids."

Melody's heart froze at this, she gripped her pendant to the point it hurt "You… did?" She asked weakly looking at the other.

"Yes I'm afraid, I didn't quite plan to. I often stand near the grate and just watch over the square sometimes. You ran over and I hid inside before you saw me, then the other two came up." She huffed "I must say they were quiet insufferable."

Melody was quiet as she took it all in, her Idol… had heard her break down, in Marie's eyes she must look so pathetic…

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said weakly "I… wait- was that you? When my pendant fell? I heard your song." she looked over as Marie smiled.

"I thought you needed the pick me up, you said you wanted to become strong did you not?" Marie's voice had a thoughtful tone making Melody blink.

"Well… yes, I do I… I'm so useless to my friend Percy, I want to be able to make something of myself! But… every time I try I freeze up… I…"

"You second guess yourself." Marie supplies making Melody blink in surprise. The second sister smiled at her "i know the feeling, trust me I know it well."

"You- you do?" She asked softly looking at he in wonder.

"Yes, I also learned how to control it, in the end, I could always rely on Callie to keep me grounded…" Marie looked away at this, obviously upset. Melody remembered the news that had hit the square half an hour ago.

"But… she's gone missing…" She said quietly as Marie sighed.

"Yes, and, I need to keep looking for her, Melody- right?" At a nod Marie smiled "Look, it was nice meeting you, and Im happy I got to return your pendant, the blast to the past was nice. But I have to keep looking for her." Marie turned away and started to walk off, Melody watched her before taking a step forward.

"W-wait." She called out softly making the other pause and glance back, swallowing she took a breath looking down to her pendant "I want to help you."

"What?"

"You helped me, a lot more than you realized. So please, let me help you in return. I'll do whatever you need me to okay?" Melody gave Marie a serious look, she'd do anything to help repay the other for her kindness. Marie frowned and thought about it… she could use the help.

And maybe get another agent for the squidbeak splatoon as she hoped, with Agent 3 and Captain out on recon… she was the only one left and needed the help.

Taking a breath she turned to the other "Melody, if you offer to help be warned, this isn't going to be a normal search. I'll fill you in on all the details and let you back out if you wish but, just know, this is something bigger than what you first thought it would be."

Melody blinked in surprise and frowned at this, bigger than what she thought? Well… no- no she wouldn't back out! This was her chance, to become stronger- to be something to someone! Taking a breath she stood up tall holding her pendant to her heart.

"I will Marie, I'll take on whatever challenge to fix the problem you have." Her voice was smooth, making Marie smile as she moved back to her. That was the voice of someone who could become something, and Marie would bring that out while they looked.

"Well then, Melody, by my position, I rank you now as Agent Four of the Squidbeak Splatoon. Welcome to the team." Marie grinned brightly at her as Melody blinked.

"Agent Four?"

* * *

Man, this took forever to write XD

Okay, if you're even still here I'll explain a bit more. The story is technically a one shot, on how Agent four, or Melody came to find Marie and become Agent four. But! I still have lots of ideas, and if enough people enjoy the story I'll add more chapters, most likely doing one world per chapter and then some extra stories I thought up of by myself.

For the most part, I'm happy with how this turned out, but I'm not turned away with coming back to this story or these characters. Maybe even trying to redo splatoon 1 as well with agent three, or the octo expansion I'm not quiet sure yet.

Also, encase anyone was confused to what the characters looked like. Melody was a yellow inkling with the haircut style. Percy is a green inkling with the slick hairstyle. Ashley is a pink inkling with the wave style. And lastly Kyle is an orange inkling with the hipster style.

I'd give them gear but I'm to lazy so their just in splatfest attire!

Either way, I hope you enjoyed what you read! If you did let me know! Reviews always make me feel thrilled to write.

Later!


End file.
